LOST ROSES
by Lostfang
Summary: Summary: The eternal lost boy meets someone who he not expects, together remember the good times and the bad ones too. I'm not good with summaries :S


UpN(Uploader's note): I would like to mention that this fic doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Neko. Is an old fic I found somewere, sadly the site were I find it no longer exist, I'm just uploading it because I had saved in a CD and because is rare pairing and here in are very few stories focused in these two, so I wanted share it with the fandom.

I only changed a bit of the original format for easy reading.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

The Hand of Omega petersod .

Ah, spring-that season when a young writers' thoughts turn to fanfics! Since I haven't been making Uncle Ray's thousand words a day lately, I thought I'd increase both the quantity and quality of self-avowed profession here, where (hopefully) instant C&C, advice, and flames let you know what you're doing right-and wrong. Just remember, it's my first time; be rough...;-)

LOST ROSES

a Ranma 1/2 Fanfic

by Neko

Ryoga Hibiki, the perennial lost boy, watched the night unfold across the sky like a giant, star-sprinkled fan. It was moments like these that he didn't mind his inherited directionlessness so much-without it, he probably would not have found the hill which was his current vantagepoint, overlooking the valley opening beneath him, a winding river coursing through it toward the fading sunset. Inhaling deeply, Ryoga closed his eyes and let his other senses flood with water-logged air, green with the taste and scent of growing things, the deliciously slight drop in the temperature of the breezes caressing his body, and the roaring of distant water, counter-pointed with the awakening chorus of chirping, singing birds and insects of the night. But there was something else there, too.

Ryoga frowned. It was something so faint, he'd almost missed it.

Skillfully blending the rhythm of its approach with that of the water, allowing itself only the natural sounds of the night. But who could have gotten this close to him already without his noticing? Then, an even

fainter wisp of perfume teased him-ah, of course.

"What do you want?", he said, feeling the serenity of the natural symphony shatter with the harsher-than-intended sound of his voice. The hand stopped just inches from his shoulder, wavered uncertainly, like the shadows thickening all around, then drew back.

"It took some doing seeking you out this time," the somewhat-breathy voice behind him sighed. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were deliberately trying to lose me."

"What could give you that idea?", Ryoga said, instantly regretting the sarcastic bite in his voice. He glanced over his shoulder, saw that she was wearing her black jogging suit with matching handband. Perhaps it was the darkening evening, but it made her look more like a ninja than ever. Her black hair was in its usual horsetail, but her violet eyes glinting in the dying light with a lucidity he found frightening. She was holding a picnic basket with both hands. They watched each other for a moment, then she began spreading out a large picnic cloth: black, of course.

Quickly, quietly, she laid out an impressive spread, by the light of a couple of gothic candlabras she lit (black candles, of course). She began pouring a glass of wine, the liquid pooling into the crystal an exotic addition to the panopoly of sound already surrounding them. Ryoga turned back, realizing that at some point, he'd missed the sunset. He cursed to himself, wondering how he'd wound up here in the first place.

"Ryoga-san, I know you must be very hungry; and I think that what I have brought is somewhat more filling than your rations...won't you try some?"

With a sigh, Ryoga walked over, and sat down. Mechanically, he picked up some bread and started chewing. Kodachi watched him with a slightly amused expression, and went back to sipping her wine.

"It's refreshing to see someone eat my food without checking it out for poison first," she laughed.

"I guess," he agreed. "Though they wouldn't have to if you didn't keep *trying* to poison them."

"You aren't afraid of that, though," she said, and he noticed a darker note in her voice now. "You're not afraid of anything..."

"Huh...I wish...", he snorted, eyeing the darkness. No, that had never scared him. He'd never run into anything in the wild he couldn't out-wrestle. But there were things in the broad light of day he could never hope to out-fight, that he couldn't bring himself to face.

"Do you ever think back to those times, Ryoga-san? Before all of this madness, when the whole world was just you and I?" Kodachi's voice held a palpable sorrow that dragged Ryoga back to those times whether he wished it or not.

He did remember: the ceaseless anger at being senselessly abandoned by the closest thing he'd ever had to a friend, driving him across two continents searching for a reckoning; the time he'd rescued the horsetailed girl, who'd instantly fallen for him, and he, unused to such attention, for her; the deliriously happy times they'd spent loving and learning from each other; the time she began to grow more unstable, more demanding, until he left to preserve his own sanity, but found only Jusenkyo instead.

He'd tried to put her out of his head, her light touch, her rose-tinted scent, the gentle sound of her laugh which had begun spiralling higher and higher in pitch...and often, he'd succeeded. And then, he'd found another. And just as he was beginning to revel in the new-found bliss of love yet again, there was that night up on the Tendoes' roof...

"Did you...ever tell them? About us, I mean?" Kodachi suddenly asked, peering off into the shadows.

"No," he said easily, as he downed some more of the well-prepared food. Her cooking had gotten even better than he'd remembered.

"Why not?"

"Because it's none of *his* damn business, that's why not! He already thinks the whole world revolves around him! Our lives are none of his concern."

"Is that all. I rather thought...that you might be ashamed of me."

Ryoga froze, the food already forgotten, as he noticed for the first time the wetness on her face glinting in the flickering candlelight.

"After all, it wouldn't look too good if it were known that you dated that crazy woman, would it? I know what they say about me..."

"Then why do you do it? I hate seeing you do that! Why do you chase him around like that and make such a fool of yourself for, huh?"

"I do it for you!"

"...Wha..."

"...Yes, he's handsome, brave, and strong, all the things that you are...and maybe I really could love him...but I put him through hell and back because of how he treats you. Maybe it doesn't make sense.

Perhaps...perhaps I am mad, after all. Perhaps all of us are mad who yearn for what we may never have."

"...Ko-chan..."

They sat for a while in silence. The quiet wind stroked the grass, wove through the leaves, and danced with the candles.

"Tell me, Ryoga-san...why did you help them against me? Why did you use the very techniques you'd learned from me to ensure my downfall? Was it for revenge?"

"...uhhh..."

"No, if only it were. But I saw the truth of it. It was that Tendo girl, wasn't it? Your heart is with her, now..."

Ryoga simply sat there. What was there to say? What was there to do? He waited, wishing that this new-born night would hurry and die, that he could be away from here in the morning. Abruptly, he noticed that Kodachi was shivering with the chill. Silently, he got a blanket from his backpack and set it about her shoulders; just as quietly, she drew it around herself, inhaling his scent from it. Aside from the wine glass, she hadn't touched any of the food.

"Why do you keep running from me, Ryoga-san? Will you tell me that much, at least? Am I truly so fearsome?" she asked, rocking slightly to generate warmth. Her question annoyed Ryoga; did she think he actually had a choice to wander? Actually, the notion had never occured to him before. He wanted to answer, but a yawn came out instead. He hadn't realized how tired he was. As he dropped into a deeper darkness than the evening, the last thing he was aware of was a warm blanket covering him, and a warm body beneath it.

"And so, I don't get my answer," the Black Rose mused to herself, snuggling up to Ryoga's dozing body. "Only myself to blame, I suppose."

With a sigh, she moved from under the blanket, quickly blowing out the candles and briskly putting everything away, before returning. Just as she was about to get under it, Ryoga turned over in his sleep, and muttered something:

"...Akane..."

Kodachi was still, holding the edge of the blanket, which rippled gently in a stray breeze. She slowly tucked it underneath him, making sure he was well-wrapped and warm. Hesitating slightly, she plucked one of the infinite headbands from his head, and inhaled his scent from it.

"I am sorry, Ryoga-sama..." Kodachi whispered. "Sorry for you and sorry for me. Sorry that you are for another, and that I cannot change myself to be who you want me to be, to give you what you seem to need. But I'll always remember...for the both of us."

And with that, Kodachi tucked a single black rose into his headband, turned and, without a backwards glance, disappeared into the darkness.

FINI

My Very Own Legal Disclaimer!:

The characters, situations, etc in this fanfic are owned by Rumiko Takahashi and some other suits. Please don't sue, as I have no money, and we'll all just end up feeling bad about it later.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Well, lessee-this one goes out to those who've ever wondered just *how* Ryoga knew so much about Martial Arts Rhythmic Gymnastics in the first place. Yes, Ryoga was pretty stupid to eat her food without checking it first-but was it drugged, or did he just fall asleep? Hmmm...

This story was also partially inspired by one of the OAV openings that shows us what both Ryoga and Kodachi are up to in the morning, back-to-back. The writing style is a little different for me, kind of a weird haiku/Anne Rice hybrid. Still experimenting...

I can be reached at petersod . , all responses are welcome.

"Mischief, thou art afoot-to thy work!"

-Julius Caesar

* NEKO'S CATWALK *

* Doctor Who! Anime! Sandman! Hong Kong Cinema! *

* And More! *

* . *

* * *

(UdN): Well, I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as me, I'd think is weird that Ryoga knows that much about Martial Arts Rhythmic Gimnastics or at least enough so he can "teach" Ranma about it, I like to think that both Kodachi and Ryoga already have met briefly before, when they are kids, but they separate because Ryoga's abysmal direction sense, and due his Jusenkyo curse he has a change of attitude for worse also due he's always lost, she can't recognize him and he can't remember her because his wanderings, or both can't recognize or remember each other for some other reason, maybe I can write a fic about that later.

By the way, I really would like to know about which OAV's opening was the author referring, I would love seeing these two back to back even if is only for a moment.

Sorry if my english isn't perfect. Is not my native lenguage.

Love it, hate it? I really would like very much to know your thoughts about this story, so review please.

I read you later.

Lostfang


End file.
